


Promises

by Rachel500



Series: Finding Family [10]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Ghosts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go awry for Stringfellow Hawke and Michael Coldsmith Briggs in the run up to Michael's wedding to Marella...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

There was something hypnotic about a Hawaiian sunset. Rich reds, oranges and pinks streaked across the sky fading into indigo; a kaleidoscope of colour that rippled across the ocean lapping at the beach. Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III breathed in the sea air, felt the sand squishing under his bare feet and wrapped his arms tightly around his fiancée, Marella Chappelier. In another forty-eight hours, they would finally be married and he couldn't wait.

Marella had wanted to be married in Maui and he had happily acquiesced. It would be a small affair with family and close friends only and would take place on the private beach at the estate owned by Marella's parents. Michael had rented a neighbouring estate for the duration of their stay; he liked the privacy it afforded them and which, given the requirements of their profession in the intelligence business, was a necessity. The place was a sprawling white mansion; five bedrooms, four bathrooms with a surprising number of reception rooms. It was more than enough to accommodate the couple, their best friends, Stringfellow and Caitlin Hawke, Michael's eleven year old daughter Angelina, and his parents. A butler, housekeeper, maid and cook were on hand for any request. It was luxurious but Michael determined that they had all deserved a little bit of luxury in the run-up to the wedding. He had wanted them all to relax and enjoy the week away from the Airwolf project.

It had been a busy time since the project had transferred from the Company to a new division under the Department of Defence. Michael was enjoying the new regime. He was in charge of the day to day operations at Red Star while Robert Delaney ran the political side in Washington. Michael allowed himself a moment of smug satisfaction at the way things had turned out.

'You're thinking about work again.' Marella said wryly.

Michael didn't deny it; she knew him too well. 'We're doing well.'

'We are.' Marella agreed turning in his arms to look at him, hooking her arms around his neck as his hands tightened on her waist. 'Or rather Airwolf, Hawke, Caitlin and Rivers are doing well.'

'Three missions; three successes.' Michael confirmed. 'They make a good team.'

'It's just as well we have the wedding,' Marella murmured, her own mind drifting to the work they had supposedly left behind, 'it'll give Frank's team some time to fix Airwolf's turbos.'

'It's a shame we lost that Russian ship.' Michael sighed.

They were both silent as they thought back to the mission to retrieve the Russian version of Airwolf a month before. The mission itself had been a success but immediately afterwards the Russian ship had been destroyed in a rescue of Hawke's brother which had concluded with the death of Jason Locke. The team had moved on but they were all determined to bring the man responsible, Giovanni Cordelli, to justice. Given the history between the Hawke's and the Cordelli's, Michael figured he wouldn't be able to hold Hawke back for much longer.

'We should head back.' Marella said. 'They'll all be wondering where we are.' They had left their group, their own party and Marella's parents, sitting on the terrace enjoying after-dinner drinks while they had gone for a walk.

Michael raised an eyebrow. 'They know where we are.'

Marella simply looked at him steadily.

'But you're right.' He murmured. 'We should head back.' He tightened his hold on her when she would have stepped away. 'In a minute.' He lowered his head and kissed her deeply before he pulled away regretfully.

She smiled and took his hand as they walked back towards the house. They took the steps up to the terrace slowly. Michael had eschewed the use of his cane on the beach and although his bad knee was much better, it took some time for him to navigate the uneven steps.

Hawke looked up from the chess game he was currently waging against Michael's daughter and couldn't prevent his lips from curving at the sight of the spy. If only Michael's staff could see him now, Hawke mused, running his blue eyes over the rolled-up jeans and scruffy blue t-shirt that the other man was wearing. He looked like a Hawaiian beach-bum or a pirate, Hawke thought, as his eyes swept over Michael's ever present black eye-patch.

Michael's hand landed on Angelina's blonde head and a second later it was followed by his lips. 'Who's winning?' he asked taking in the almost equal number of black and white figurines on the board.

'Uncle String.' Angelica said a little huffily sitting back in her cane chair and folding her arms across the pink t-shirt she wore.

Her father's lips twitched. Hawke was the only one who was able to beat Angelina, who was something of a genius, every time they played. Michael knew every time the two played Angelina got a valuable lesson in strategy and in having a worthy opponent.

'You're not conceding?' Marella asked. Her dark eyes reviewed the board; Hawke would check-mate Angelina in five moves.

'I'm not giving up yet.' Angelina said.

Another lesson he'd have to thank Hawke for, Michael mused. He ruffled Angelina's hair. 'That's my girl.' He said fondly as his daughter's chin lifted in a stubborn line that reminded Marella of Michael.

Hawke's eyebrow quirked upwards. 'It's your move.' He reminded Angelina as Michael and Marella moved onto the table next to them where both sets of parents were playing cards.

Marella slipped her arms around her mother's neck and looked at the staggering number of chips in front of Michael's mother and her own with wide eyes. 'Wow.'

'The women are taking us men to the cleaners.' Marella's Dad, a Hawaiian native, winked at her.

'That's because we know when our husbands are bluffing, Tommy. Isn't that right, Elizabeth?' Simone Chappelier smiled at Michael's mother.

Elizabeth smiled back at her. 'Exactly, Simone.'

Michael's father sighed and threw down his latest hand. 'I'm out.' He grumbled. He gestured at the spare chairs. 'You kids want to join us?'

Marella and Michael exchanged a quick look. 'I think we'll pass.' Meralla murmured.

They had just sat down in the empty lounge chairs when they heard the sound of sandals on the terracotta. They all turned to look at Caitlin as she walked onto the terrace carrying a brightly coloured cocktail.

'Nicky OK?' Hawke asked. They had left their son with Hawke's brother Saint John and his girlfriend who had politely declined the invitation to the wedding along with Hawke's sister Sarah. They were all remaining in LA to run Santini Air.

'Nicky's fine.' Caitlin assured him. ' Saint John says they're having a ball looking after him.'

'He does realise it's the infamous…' Michael began.

'Infamous baby test.' Caitlin rolled her eyes. 'Women don't really do that, you know, Michael.'

Michael remained diplomatically silent. He knew his own experience with looking after Nicky hadn't been an intentional test of his parenting skills on Marella's part but it had certainly felt like it. 'Maybe I should call Red Star.' He mused.

His mother shot him a look. 'I'm sure they can manage without you for a week.'

'I'm out.' Tommy threw down his cards and sent his elegant wife a long-suffering look as she smiled serenely back at him. He crossed his arms over the bright Hawaiian shirt he wore. 'So, Hawke, we should talk about the bachelor's night tomorrow.'

Hawke's head snapped round to the table behind him. He met Tommy's dark, mischievous gaze warily. 'Michael didn't want a bachelor's night.'

'He's right.' Michael said nodding fervently. 'No bachelor's night.'

'Oh come on.' Tommy nudged Michael Senior. 'Tell them, Mike.'

'I have to agree with Tommy.' Mike smiled at his son's nervousness. 'A man can't get married without one last night of freedom. Ow.' He shot a look at his wife as he bent to rub his sore ankle where she had kicked him.

Michael and Hawke exchanged an anxious look.

'Well, it's just that…' Hawke sighed and waved his hand vaguely, 'we don't have any luck with bachelor nights.'

'But those were _your_ bachelor nights.' Mike pointed out. 'Not Michael's.'

'Still,' Michael said firmly, 'I don't think we should tempt fate.'

'Neither do I.' Marella said with a warning look at her father.

'I don't think any of us want to tempt fate just before the wedding.' Elizabeth stared hard at her husband who avoided her gaze.

'I agree.' Simone said.

Caitlin nodded. 'Believe me, it's not real fun.'

'Now, we weren't thinking about anything wild,' Tommy said defensively, 'just a couple of drinks at the club. That's all.'

'Oh.' Marella relaxed a little. 'I guess that would be OK.'

Michael's good eye shot to her and she ducked her head at his slightly startled look of betrayal.

'True.' Simone nodded at Elizabeth. 'It's the most boring place on the planet. They'll be fine there.'

'Hey!' Tommy protested.

'You want them to go or not?' Simone replied smoothly.

'She's right.' Tommy grinned and planted his tongue firmly in his cheek. 'It's the most boring place in the world.'

Michael sighed and looked over at Hawke. Hawke shrugged; ultimately it was Michael's decision. The spy looked over at the hopeful expressions in both his father's and his soon-to-be father-in-law's faces. He sighed again. 'A couple of drinks.' He agreed.

'Excellent.' Tommy beamed. 'You won't regret it.'

Marella mouthed the word thank you at her fiancé and he reached over and linked their fingers.

'Just for the record,' Caitlin said waving her cocktail a little dangerously, 'I think this is bad idea.'

\---

'Something's bothering you.'

Hawke's fingers had been idly tracing over the freckled skin of Caitlin's naked back and they stilled at her sleepy words.

She raised her head from where she had been sprawled across his chest and inched up the bed a little to look at him fully. 'You want to talk about it?'

Hawke's hand slid over her shoulder, his fingers trailed up her neck and cupped her cheek. 'Have I told you how much I love you?'

'Hmmm.' Caitlin dropped a kiss on his lips. 'I love you too.'

His blue eyes warmed and he lifted his head an inch to kiss her again.

Her fingers met his lips and she smiled knowingly. 'But you can't get round me that easily.'

He fell back on the pillow and looked at her ruefully.

'So what's going on in that head of yours?' Caitlin asked making herself more comfortable beside him.

'I was just thinking about Larry's update.' Hawke admitted. Larry Mason was a retired information analyst who was helping Hawke and Saint John track down their missing parents and younger brother, Sebastian.

'He's close.' Caitlin said.

'Yeah.' Hawke murmured. His fingers drifted up and down her back again unconsciously tracing patterns.

'It sounds like Sarah's information really helped.' Caitlin continued.

Hawke nodded. His long-lost sister had provided additional information about aliases and travel patterns since they had found her in Colorado. 'I think she's nervous about meeting up with our parents again.'

And so was he, Caitlin concluded silently. 'It sounds like she was quite a rebellious kid. She must have been to run off and get pregnant at sixteen.'

Hawke knew she was right; it was only the same blunt and honest truth that Sarah herself had admitted to after all. She had grown up rapidly with the birth of her son, his nephew. He was silent for the moment. 'I don't recognise them.'

Caitlin looked at him bemused.

'My parents.' He clarified. 'When she talks about them,' he shrugged a little awkwardly given his position, 'they seem so different. I don't recognise them.'

Caitlin's fingers curled on his chest. 'You will.'

Her quiet reassurance comforted him.

'What if they don't recognise me?' Hawke added quietly.

'They'll recognise you.' Caitlin said firmly. She smiled at him wryly. 'You all look too alike for them not to recognise you.'

Hawke's lips twitched at her pragmatism.

'Besides a mother knows her child.' Caitlin smoothed his fringe back. 'Thinking they lost you and Saint John must have devastated them.' She shook her head. 'I don't know what I'd do if we lost Nicky.'

'I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you.' Hawke admitted. 'Or whoever else comes along.' His hand slid possessively over her flat abdomen. They were trying for their second child and he was hoping for a girl.

She kissed him and cuddled into his side.

His hand stroked her arm absently as his thoughts turned to his brother. ' Saint John seemed better.'

'Yeah. He took Locke's death pretty hard, didn't he?' Caitlin murmured.

Hawke nodded his mind racing over Jason Locke's last moments. The Company agent had been brainwashed into abducting Saint John and almost killing his friend. Luckily, they had been able to reverse the brainwashing and Locke had helped Hawke rescue his brother. Unfortunately, Locke had been shot but before he died, he had told them that the man really behind the recent attacks on the team was Giovanni Cordelli.

The Cordelli's. Hawke tensed at the thought of them. It had been the death of his grandfather, Elijah, by the hands of Angelo Cordelli that had started the whole chain of events that had ended up with his parents on the run from the Cordelli family and separated from their older children when the ruse meant to provide cover for them entering witness protection had gone badly wrong.

'Now I know you're thinking about the Cordelli's.' Caitlin said feeling his muscles bunch beneath her fingers.

'That stunt with Locke was a declaration of war.' Hawke mused. 'They came after us hard.'

'At least we know it wasn't Sterling.' Caitlin sighed. 'I can't believe Larry found the marriage certificate between Angelica Horn and Giovanni Cordelli. I wonder if she knew.'

Hawke was silent. He figured it was better to keep his mouth shut than to share his own thoughts on Angelica Horn given how Caitlin felt about the woman.

'At least we have a plan.' Caitlin said.

Hawke's eyes hardened with resolve. 'As soon as we get a fix on my parents, we'll move.' He shifted suddenly, switching their positions so Caitlin lay beneath him.

'I take it we're done talking.' Caitlin said breathlessly.

'Yeah; we're done.' Hawke's grin was quick and brief before his lips captured hers.

\---

The prestigious club was set in acres of lush gardens. A guard was stationed at the driveway gate and waved them in; another surreptitiously checked their membership at the reception on entry. Michael glanced over at the way Hawke was tugging on his bow tie as they waited for Tommy to stop chatting. The pilot had been harried into a black tuxedo along with Michael. The spy figured it was worth his own discomfort just for the amusement of seeing Hawke's. They were soon ushered into the inner sanctum of the colonial style building. Tommy pushed Michael through the door to the bar.

'Surprise!'

The loud yell had Michael blanching as he took in the banners and balloons. He staggered as Tommy slapped an arm around his shoulders.

Michael looked at his father accusingly.

'We just couldn't let an important moment like this pass, son.' Mike said with a smile.

Michael tilted his head towards Hawke. 'Did you know about this?'

Hawke's eyes met Michael's and the spy caught the glimmer of absolute horror lurking in the blue depths. 'What do you think?'

'Come on!' Tommy pushed Michael forward again. 'Let's get you started.'

Hawke smiled at Michael as he was propelled forward. He watched as they disappeared into the crowd of Tommy's cronies and sighed in relief as they apparently seemed to forget about him. It suited him perfectly and he went in search of a quiet corner.

Michael found him an hour and a half later nursing a beer at the bar. He slid onto the stool next to Hawke, rested his cane to the side of him and ordered a whiskey.

'A whiskey, huh?' Hawke's eyebrow tweaked upward.

'They had a stripper.' Michael muttered.

'I noticed.' Hawke said dryly. He reached out and lifted a pink feather from Michael's jacket.

'You deserted me.' Michael said pointing at Hawke with his whiskey. 'Some best man you are…'

Hawke smiled. 'I called Cait. She'll be here in thirty minutes.'

Michael blinked. 'You did?'

'Yeah, but you know I could cancel…'

'No, no!' Michael downed the whiskey and gestured for the bartender to fill the glass again. 'Thank you.' He said gratefully.

'No problem.' Hawke said easily. As far as he was concerned the party was his worst nightmare; at least when his father-in-law had organised the bachelor night they had ended up with a fishing trip.

'So why thirty minutes?' Michael asked almost relaxing for the first time since they had walked in the door.

'Cait and Marella had a big debate about how long we had to stay not to offend your father-in-law.' Hawke explained. 'Nuts?' He passed along the little glass dish.

Michael scooped up a handful. 'I should probably thank you for putting up with any of this.'

'I don't know; seeing you trying to escape the stripper probably made the whole evening worthwhile.' Hawke said dryly tipping his beer bottle and taking a gulp.

'You know I could mention to Tommy how upset you were at missing out on the stripper.' Michael threatened light-heartedly. 'It would be a shame if you were all tied up when Caitlin came and we had to leave without you.'

Hawke shrugged. 'Cait would never leave without me.'

Michael sighed; Hawke was right. 'You really love being married, don't you?'

'I love being married to Cait.' Hawke corrected him gently as he took another handful of nuts. His eyes narrowed on a flash of nervousness in Michael's. 'You having cold feet?'

'No.' Michael immediately denied it. He tossed back his whiskey. 'Not really.' He amended. He sighed at Hawke's questioning look. 'I have done this before.'

'Ah.' Hawke gestured for the bartender.

'Ah, what?' Michael asked slightly grumpily after Hawke had ordered him another drink.

'I was wondering when we were going to have this discussion.' Hawke said.

Michael stared at him for a moment. 'You're getting to know me too well.'

Hawke ignored the diversion. 'Your first marriage didn't work out, Michael; it doesn't mean this one will go the same way.' He pointed at the other man with his beer bottle. 'You know that.'

'I know that. It's the believing it, that's difficult.' Michael admitted staring into the amber liquid of the crystal glass in front of him.

'Marella isn't Gemma.' Hawke pointed out referring to Michael's ex.

'Thank God.' Michael raised his glass. His good eye met Hawke's ruefully. 'Sometimes I can't work out what I did to deserve a woman like Marella.'

'Sometimes, neither can I.' Hawke teased.

'Hey!' Michael protested laughing.

Hawke's blue eyes twinkled mischievously back at him.

Michael sobered. 'I think that's why I'm worried I'm going to screw this up.'

Hawke regarded him for a long moment. 'You remember what you said to me the night your marriage broke up with Gemma?'

Michael nodded, the words rushing back to him unbidden; wrong woman, wrong time, wrong everything.

'At a guess, I'm thinking you feel the exact opposite about Marella.' Hawke continued.

He was right, Michael thought ruefully. Again. 'That's incredibly annoying.'

'What?' Hawke asked bemused.

'You being right all the time.'

Hawke smiled and sipped his beer.

Michael sighed. He felt better; settled. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' Hawke murmured.

Michael looked around the bar and gave a short laugh. 'You know this bar kind of reminds me of the one we used to meet up at in Washington.'

Hawke glanced at the shining mahogany wood, sumptuous leather booths and the dim lighting. 'Yeah.'

'If someone had told me then you were going to be my best man when I married Marella, I would have wondered what planet they were living on.' Michael paused. 'I'm not sure which I would have disbelieved more.'

'Probably me being your best man.' Hawke said dryly.

'Probably.' Michael agreed. 'Although Marella did have to get shot before I realised how much she meant to me.'

Hawke finished off his beer. 'I was the same with Caitlin.'

Michael winced as the whiskey hit the back of his throat. 'What was with that? I mean we're not stupid.'

'No.' Hawke agreed.

They looked at each other.

'Why do I think Caitlin and Marella would disagree with us?' Michael asked looking at the bottom of his glass and wondering where the whiskey had gone.

'Probably because they would.' Hawke said with a frown. 'How much drink have you had, Michael?'

'Hmmm?' Michael waved at the bar. 'Well, these couple of drinks…'

'Three.' Hawke corrected.

'…and Tommy gave me a couple of glasses of juice earlier.'

'You mean the punch?' Hawke sighed. He snagged the crystal glass out of Michael's hand. 'I think we need to get you some fresh air.'

'I'm not drunk.' Michael said stubbornly.

'Sure.' Hawke slid off the barstool. 'But we might as well wait for Cait outside.'

'Good plan.' Michael followed him and felt his balance slip.

Hawke steadied him and passed him his cane. 'Caitlin's going to kill me.' He muttered under his breath.

'Not if Marella gets to you first.' Michael grinned at him.

They had taken two steps towards the door when it burst open. The sound of automatic gunfire filled the air, bullets flying and thudding into the wood panelling indiscriminately.

Hawke and Michael hit the floor in a synchronised dive before crawling back towards the cover of the bar.

'Everybody freeze!'

The room went silent.

A man dressed in black stepped forward brandishing a gun while others dressed similarly took up covering positions around the room.

'All your valuables into the bag!' He yelled. 'All of them! Now! And nobody gets hurt!'

Hawke and Michael looked at each other. Hawke gave a small shake of his head. They were too surrounded to do anything. They could only go along with the robbery and hope they got out of it OK. Hawke slipped his wedding ring into his pants; there was no way he was giving it up but he dutifully handed over his wallet and his watch as the bag came round. Michael did the same.

Hawke's head tilted suddenly.

'What?' Michael whispered.

'Sirens.' Hawke said. 'The guards must have alerted the police.'

One of the gang came running in. 'Boss! We got cops coming up the drive!'

'Everybody into the other room. We can barricade the doors and windows there! Move!' The lead robber stared coldly as the assembled, quiet and subdued partygoers were ushered into the adjoining room. 'We got more than enough hostages to change their minds.'

Michael sighed as they walked forward. 'This was such a bad idea.'

'No kidding.' Hawke muttered.

\---

Caitlin changed the radio station and happily tapped the steering wheel in time to an old Dolly Parton tune as she drove towards to the club along the coast road. She loved the convertible she and Hawke had hired and her red hair streamed like a banner behind her as she pressed down on the accelerator. She grinned with exhilaration at the speed. God knew she loved being a wife and a mother but she appreciated the moment of freedom from her responsibilities. Her grin widened. In a sense, she mused, she wasn't free at all; she was after all driving to collect her husband and his best friend from a surprise bachelor party.

Hawke had been amazingly tolerant of the surprise but then it hadn't been his bachelor party. A frisson of unease rippled through her and she eased off the gas. She had a right to feel worried, she thought defensively. Neither of Hawke's own two attempts at a bachelor event had gone particularly well; he'd ended up in hospital after both. She had been relieved beyond measure when Hawke had called her to tell her everything was OK, that they were facing nothing worse than the usual bachelor party nonsense and to ask for the rescue.

She hit the indicator and slowed to take the turning to the club. She frowned at the police cars parked across the drive and gradually stopped the car by the empty guard hut. Her blue-green eyes swept over the scene; two cops by the cars and beyond them, a second set of uniformed officers standing guard while a set of plain clothes detectives were kneeled by something on the ground…a body, she realised. She reached for her purse, her gun and her id before she headed over to the uniforms. She flashed the id at them.

'What's happening, Officer Gilbert?' Caitlin asked reading his name badge before her eyes moving beyond the cop she was talking to and towards the activity by the body.

'Robbery, ma'am.' Office Gilbert answered. 'The five perps are still on site at the club-house. We think they have approximately forty-five hostages including the guests and staff.'

'They took out the guard here.' Caitlin surmised. She bit her lip. 'Can I use your radio, Officer?'

'Yes, ma'am.' Gilbert nodded and shifted aside.

Caitlin reached in and radioed the police headquarters. It took some tap-dancing around the radio controller but eventually she managed to convince them to patch her through to the house and to Marella.

'Caitlin?'

Caitlin could hear the hint of panic in the other woman's voice from being patched through to a police vehicle. 'Hi Marella. Call Red Star and tell them to have Mike Rivers bring Airwolf now to the club. There's a hostage situation with some robbery gang.'

'Done.' Marella said. 'I'll be there in ten minutes.' She hung up before Caitlin could argue.

'Who the hell are you?' The detective snatched the radio out of Caitlin's hand and gestured for her to get out of the car. She complied and handed him her id. He flicked it open, examined it and handed it back. 'Nobody called the Feds.'

'Two of our people are in the club.' Caitlin said crisply deciding that she would get less cooperation if she admitted she was simply a worried wife. 'And you are?'

The blonde haired forty-year old looked as though he didn't want to tell her but he sighed and introduced himself. 'Detective Strickland.' He gestured at his partner over by the body. 'That's Detective Loka.'

'You're handling the homicide.' Caitlin surmised. 'Who's negotiating with the robbery gang?'

Strickland's brown eyes narrowed on her. 'The Chief is up at the club-house.'

'If you can move one of these vehicles, I'll head up there.' Caitlin said.

'I can't allow that.' Strickland said.

Caitlin's fierce eyes met his. 'There are matters of national security involved, Detective. Now step aside.' She leaned toward him. 'Or I can disturb the Chief in the middle of his negotiations to tell him that one of his men is preventing him from having vital information.'

Strickland stared at her for a long moment and she stared back. He looked over at his partner before he waved at her. 'Fine. Gilbert, move your car and radio the Chief he has a visitor on the way.'

'Visitors. There'll be other agents arriving.' Caitlin informed him as she replaced her sunglasses and headed back to the car without waiting for him to reply. As she got past the blockade and started up the winding drive she allowed herself to worry about Hawke. She knew her husband and knew he wasn't the type to sit on the sidelines and do nothing. He might bide his time but he would eventually act especially if it looked like someone would get injured. She parked up on the green lawn and walked the last few hundred yards.

The Chief was a large Hawaiian man surrounded by a gaggle of officers. Caitlin could see that uniformed officers and SWAT were already stationed at various strategic positions around the club. She took a deep breath before she headed over to him. He looked at her but didn't stop talking to his officer giving instructions.

Caitlin waited as patiently as she could; she wanted his cooperation. The Chief finally stopped instructing his men who ran off to execute his orders. He wiped his bald head and motioned for Caitlin to move forward.

'Your id.' He stated.

She handed over her the thin black wallet containing her identification.

He examined it closely. 'What's the Department of Defence want?'

'We have two people inside.' Caitlin said.

'I thought it was a bachelor event for the guy who's marrying Tommy Chappelier's daughter.'

'It is.' Caitlin took the wallet back. 'He's the Deputy Director of a sub-division of the Department of Defence. Both he and his best man are part of our team as is Marella Chappelier.'

'I see.' The Chief moped his brow again as his dark eyes regarded her thoughtfully. 'And what do you want here?'

'There is a chance that either man could be the target…'

'Unlikely.' The Chief shook his head. 'We think this gang has already hit two other exclusive clubs on Oahu in the last month.'

'OK,' Caitlin accepted folding her arms, 'but I think you should know that both men aren't the type to sit back and let things happen around them.'

'Are you saying they might provoke the robbers?'

'Not provoke,' Caitlin said carefully, 'but if they thought someone was going to get hurt, they would act.'

The Chief sighed. 'Great.'

'Look, Chief, I'm not interested in a turf war here. I'm a former cop and I know you're more than capable of dealing with this,' Caitlin began, 'but I know how my guys think and I just want them out in one piece. We could help you.'

The Chief regarded her for a long moment. 'Former cop, huh?'

Caitlin nodded.

'It shows.' He sighed. 'OK, here's the situation.' He started walking towards the club. 'About forty minutes ago, five men hit the club.' He pointed at a black van in front of the club entrance as they passed by. 'This was their vehicle. They shot the guard at the gate but he had already hit the alarm. It alerted us and we sent out a couple of cars.'

'From the station?' Caitlin frowned. 'Weren't there any closer vehicles?'

'I'm afraid there weren't but we got lucky; they were taking their time and were still here when we showed up.' Sumni gestured. 'The robber's wheel man panicked and ran inside. They've barricaded themselves in the garden room. We've got the rest of the building secured. We're calling the internal phone in there every five minutes hoping they're going to answer and we can negotiate with them.'

Caitlin sighed. 'I guess we have to wait.'

'That's the plan for the moment.' The Chief said as he led her inside.

They were still waiting when Marella arrived twenty minutes later and was shown in by a police officer. She immediately crossed to Caitlin who gave her a brief hug.

'Any news?' Marella asked.

Caitlin shook her head. 'The police are trying to contact them but so far nothing. How's everyone back at the house?'

'Worried.' Marella said succinctly. 'It took me a little while to convince them they should stay there.'

'They'll be OK, Marella.' Caitlin said reassuringly, not sure if she meant the mothers and daughter back at the house or the two men inside the club.

'Do we know if this is another attempt by the Cordelli's?' Marella asked refusing to be comforted.

'It's unlikely.' Caitlin told her. 'The police think this same gang was operating on Oahu until last month.'

'They've just changed islands.' Marella said.

'That's what we think, Marella.' Chief Sumni said interrupting.

'Chief.' Marella turned and accepted the hug he offered before she stepped back. She caught Caitlin' questioning glance. 'The Chief and my father are old poker buddies.' She explained.

'I can't tell you how sorry I am about this, Marella,' Chief Sumni said, 'but I'm sure your father and your fiancé will be fine.'

'Thanks, Chief.' She sighed.

'Sir!' The officer manning the phone yelled for the Chief who swept across the room to take hold of the receiver and pressed to put it on speaker.

'This is Chief Sumni. Who am I speaking with?'

'Call me John.'

'OK, John. We seem to have a little situation here.' Sumni said briskly.

'You could call it that.' John answered sarcastically.

Sumni wiped his brow. 'Well, let's not beat about the bush. You want out; I want the hostages.'

'You got that right.' John said.

'I'm sure you've got a list.' Sumni said.

'Yeah and the first thing I want is ten million dollars.'

Sumni frowned. 'I thought you wanted to get out.'

'I have over forty rich men in the room.' John retorted. 'I'm not about to waste this opportunity.'

'It's going to take some time to raise that kind of money.' Sumni said.

'You have until sun-rise tomorrow morning.' John said. 'In the meantime, I want some real food in here. Get some pizza. Enough for everyone.'

'Pizza.' Sumni said. 'If I'm giving you food and organising your money for you, I'm going to need something back in return.'

'When you're ready with the food, call me.' John said breezily. 'We'll talk.'

They heard the sudden click as the phone was hung up at the other end and then a dull tone.

Sumni replaced the receiver in its cradle. 'You, order the pizza.' He said gesturing at a young officer who jumped up to comply.

'I'll take care of the money.' Marella said firmly. She walked away before Sumni could protest.

He looked over at Caitlin who nodded in reassurance that Marella could really organise it. She sighed and followed her friend out to the car. Marella was on the satellite phone and she waited until the other woman had finished.

'It's organised.' Marella said wrapping her arms around herself. She looked up at the sky. 'We're supposed to be getting married tomorrow.'

Caitlin rubbed her back. 'You will. You will.' She said and hoped her quiet reassurance would come true.

\---

Saint John glowered at the empty, dark sky ahead.

'You're scaring Airwolf with that face.' Mike Rivers noted as he adjusted their altitude.

His passenger turned the unhappy glower on him. 'Can't we go any faster?'

'We're at top speed now.' Mike pointed out. 'You're just lucky Airwolf's AI is handling the engineering console or we wouldn't be going as fast as we are.'

Saint John shuffled in his seat.

'Look, I know you're worried about your brother,' Mike said, 'and I'm worried too but there's nothing we can do until we get there.'

'I know I just…' Saint John sighed and squirmed in his seat. 'I'm sorry.'

'At least Caitlin confirmed this has nothing to do with the Cordelli's.' Mike muttered.

'Yeah, there is that.' Saint John glowered again.

Mike glanced across at the older man. 'I miss him too, Saint John.'

Saint John looked over at Mike and their gazes met for a moment before the Airwolf pilot returned his eyes to the front. Saint John crossed his arms over his chest. The loss of their former team-mate Jason Locke was still raw. If he closed his eyes he could hear the sound of the fatal gunshot again, feel Locke stumble beside him and see the African-American agent breathe his last breath. He hadn't deserved to die that way; he hadn't deserved to die. Giovanni Cordelli had used Locke in an attempt to kill both the Hawke brothers and Saint John was determined that his friend's death would not go without retribution.

But Mike was right, he mused; at least this latest situation wasn't related to the Cordelli's. String really didn't have the best of luck with bachelor parties or maybe it was simply the case that his younger brother had a penchant for finding trouble no matter where he went. He unzipped one of the pockets on his uniform and drew out a candy bar. He tore open the wrapper and was about to bite into the chocolate bar when Mike reached over and snagged it from him. 'Hey!'

Mike waved the confectionary at him. 'No candy in the cockpit! Your brother will kill me!'

'He's not going to know.' Saint John retorted.

Mike stared at him in disbelief. 'We're talking about your brother here.'

Saint John's eyes met his before they dropped. 'OK,' he admitted, 'so he'd know.'

'Exactly.' Mike said with relief.

'I'm the older brother.' Saint John grumbled. 'I should set the rules.'

Mike sighed and resumed the controls. 'You and Jo seem happy.'

The change of subject had the desired effect; Saint John nodded and smiled. 'Yeah, it's going really well at the moment.' His face softened imperceptibly. 'We've had a couple of rough moments but we're working through them.'

'You still annoyed at her for not giving Sarah the apartment?' Mike asked. He knew his friends had argued about it a couple of weeks before.

'It's not like she's living there anymore,' Saint John sighed, 'and it would save Sarah buying that place.'

'I get the impression Sarah wants to own her own place,' Mike murmured, 'and seeing as you and String have sorted out that trust for her and Chris, she finally has the chance to do that.'

'It's not like it's even in good repair.'

'So it needs a bit of work. Some good carpentry and a bit of paint and it'll fix right up.'

Saint John frowned suddenly realising how knowledgeable Mike was sounding about his sister and her new home. He turned his head, a little awkwardly given the Airwolf helmet. 'How do you know all this?'

'I went with her when she had the builder take a look at the place to give her a quote so she could negotiate the price down.' Mike said easily.

'Really?'

The edge to the other pilot's voice registered with Mike. He briefly glanced across the cockpit and his eyes widened at Saint John's furious face. 'What's up with you?'

'You stay away from my sister, Mike.' Saint John said heatedly.

'Stay away…' Mike's mouth gaped open and he snapped it shut before he turned back to face the windshield. 'I can't believe you just said that!'

'Look, Mike, it's nothing personal but Sarah's too vulnerable right now. She hasn't had a serious relationship for years and you're a lot older and experienced. I just think…' Saint John began.

' Saint John.' Mike broke into the rambling justification. 'Your brother is missing and you're worried so I'm going to give you a break and forget you said any of this.'

'Mike…'

'Do you really think I'm after your sister?' Mike demanded angrily. 'You're my best friend and your brother's my partner.'

'Then what were you doing with her?' Saint John retorted.

'Your brother asked me to go along with her because he got held up at Red Star.' Mike said furiously.

Saint John looked at him astonished. 'String asked you?'

'Yes.' Mike said. He took a deep breath. 'He was meant to go but then Larry called and…'

'String asked you.' Saint John repeated.

'It seems he trusts me,' Mike said huffily, 'and he didn't want Sarah to meet the builder on her own.'

'I'm sorry.' Saint John said contrite.

Mike harrumphed but a quick look over at Saint John assured him of his friend's sincerity.

'You said Sarah's place looked OK?' Saint John said trying to smooth Mike's feathers.

'Yeah. It needs a lot of work but she seems excited about it.' Mike said recognising that Saint John was making an attempt.

'Good, good.' Saint John sighed. 'I guess it is good she gets her own place.'

'Well, Jo's apartment would need work too.' Mike pointed out. 'She hasn't changed the place since her uncle died.'

'I know.' Saint John gestured. 'She's not ready to move on yet.'

'If you know that why were you so insistent on Sarah having the apartment?' Mike asked perplexed.

'Because I didn't realise it when we had the argument.' Saint John said exasperated.

'Ah.' Mike adjusted their balance a little and checked their course heading. He snuck a peek across the cockpit. 'You seem more at peace about Dom yourself.' He observed.

Saint John nodded. 'I am.'

'What happened?' Mike asked curious.

'I had a dream about him during the whole thing with Locke.' Saint John admitted his mind drifting to the dream he had experienced when he had thought he was dying.

'A dream?'

'Yeah.' Saint John said. 'I got to say some stuff to him in the dream and…'

'And it gave you closure.' Mike concluded. 'Have you told Jo about the dream?'

'She knows.' Saint John said without expanding.

Mike didn't press him. If he knew his two friends he figured the dream had become part of the argument over the apartment. 'Jo just needs time to come to terms with it, Saint John. I mean she did witness the explosion; that has to be tough on her.'

Saint John nodded. 'She has nightmares.' He sighed heavily. 'But more than that I think she just misses him.'

'Like your brother.' Mike noted.

'String?' Saint John found himself surprised for the second time. He shifted in his seat wondering if he should be jealous at how close the other two men were becoming.

'You haven't noticed?' Mike asked surprised.

'Of course I've noticed.' Saint John said defensively. 'It's…he never talks about it with me.' He looked over at Mike again. 'I have to say I'm surprised he talks about it with you.'

'He doesn't.' Mike admitted. 'But I notice things.'

'Like?' Saint John pressed.

'Like occasionally I'll be sitting where you are and he'll look over at me and for a millisecond it's like he's surprised to find me there and not Santini.'

'That's got to be tough.' Saint John sympathised.

'Nah.' Mike denied. 'I mean he and Dom Santini flew together for years and it's obvious that they had a very tight relationship. I'm never going to be able to replace someone who I imagine was a mentor, father figure and best friend all rolled into one.'

'And you're OK with that?'

'I'm OK with that.' Mike said firmly. 'We're building own relationship which is how it should be. I mean he isn't my best friend either.' He looked over at Saint John with a grin.

Saint John smiled and although he would never admit he was a little relieved to hear the other pilot say it. 'You wouldn't say that if he let you eat candy in the cockpit.' He quipped.

'You're right.' Mike agreed breezily. 'So, getting back to you and Jo,' he said diverting the conversation again, 'the two of you looked good together last night at the cabin; you, Jo, baby Nicky.' There was a hint of a question in Mike's voice.

'I know.' Saint John answered simply. 'It feels right.'

'So?' Mike prompted. 'When are you going to ask her to marry you?'

'Soon. Maybe.' Saint John admitted.

'Well, when you do ask her, can I offer you one piece of advice?' Mike asked as he banked left and sped across the ocean.

'Could I stop you?' Saint John asked dryly.

Mike grinned. 'Don't ask your brother to organise a bachelor party.'

\---

Michael was sat next to Hawke on the floor with their backs to the wall. His legs were stretched out in front of him while Hawke had his right knee bent; his arm draped lazily over it. With the bow tie draped loose around Hawke's neck and the top buttons of his white dress shirt unbuttoned, the pilot could be mistaken for posing for a gentleman's magazine, Michael mused, until someone looked at his eyes. The ice blue gaze had been constantly scanning the room since the hostage situation had begun; assessing and weighing options.

'What are you thinking, Hawke?' Michael whispered.

'Have you noticed how organised this guys are?' Hawke said.

Michael nodded. 'I was thinking military training.'

Hawke silently agreed. He gestured. 'There's a guard at the three exits; two men to cover. The room is in a good defendable position, has its own cloakroom. It's well-thought out.' He murmured. His blue eyes never shifted from the leader who had picked up the phone again. 'Almost like they planned it.'

'But they didn't show any signs of taking us hostage until the police arrived?' Michael frowned.

'Yeah, how did the police turn up so quickly?' Hawke asked quietly. 'I've been going through the timing in my head, Michael, something's off.' His finger pointed swiftly at the leader on the phone before it dropped down again. 'He's taken two calls from the outside.'

'From the police.' Michael whispered.

'The first one, maybe. He was happy for us all to hear his demands.' Hawke conceded. 'The second one.' He shook his head slightly. 'I don't think so. He asked if everything was in place.'

Michael took a moment to marvel at Hawke's hearing before he let the implications of Hawke's observations sink in. 'This was all about taking us hostage.'

'I think so.' Hawke murmured.

Michael's frown deepened. 'But why the elaborate ruse of a robbery gone wrong? What would they hope to achieve by that?'

'I think they're protecting whoever it is they've got on the outside.' Hawke said.

Michael's good eye flew to Hawke. 'Hawke, Marella and Caitlin are likely outside with the police! They could be in danger.'

'I know, Michael.' Hawke allowed his eyes to finally shift from the gang leader, meeting his friend's worried gaze. 'I know.' His eyes moved back to his original target as his mind drifted to his wife…

o-O-o

Outside, the object of his thoughts was stood staring at the taped off crime scene at the bottom of the drive. The sun had set and the team had erected large artificial lights over the area. Caitlin shifted her weight and crossed her arms as she ignored the milling forensic team and took her own observations.

'Can I help you?'

The caustic tone of Detective Strickland behind her had her rolling her eyes. 'I'm just taking a look, Detective.'

'You're messing up my crime scene.' He growled.

'I'm nowhere near your crime scene.' She retorted.

'What are you doing down here anyway?' Strickland stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at her.

'I'm waiting for the pizzas to take them up to the house.' Caitlin said easily.

'We shouldn't be giving them anything.' Strickland muttered.

Caitlin frowned irritated with the detective and turned to move away.

'So, what do you think went down?' Strickland called after her.

Caitlin stopped and turned back to him. 'You really want to know?'

'Let's just say I could do with a good laugh.'

Caitlin squared her shoulders and met Strickland's gaze challengingly. 'The guard was in on it.' She started to walk away again.

Strickland scowled and caught up with her. 'Why do you think that?'

'The location and position of the body, the likely trajectory of the shot and the fact he's still wearing his gun.' Caitlin said continuing to walk to the entrance and the approaching pizza delivery van.

'He would have been held at gun-point.' Strickland pointed out. 'He was probably moved away from the guard-hut to prevent him from pressing the alarm.'

'Without being told to remove his weapon?' Caitlin asked. 'I find that hard to believe and besides if he was moved away from the hut to stop him from pressing the alarm, how did he manage to press it?'

'He pressed it before they moved him not realising that he'd already set it off.' Strickland said defensively.

'Why not shoot him in the hut if that's what you're going to do?' Caitlin countered. She stopped for a second and whirled to face him. 'Look, this is your investigation, Detective. You think what you want but have you actually checked when the alarm got triggered at the gate?'

Strickland's blank expression gave her his answer.

'I didn't think so.' Caitlin muttered. She headed over to the pizza delivery boy and took the stack of pizzas from him before she headed back to her car to take them up to the house.

The front of the club house was filled with police officers and Caitlin threaded her way through to where the Chief was stood talking with Marella.

'Hey.' She lifted the pizza boxes. 'Pizza's arrived.'

The Chief nodded and gestured at one of his men. 'Call them.'

The officer dutifully dialled the garden room and nodded when they picked up. He handed the receiver to his superior.

'We got your pizzas.' Sumni confirmed without preamble.

'Send them in with one of your officers.' John instructed.

'If I'm giving you pizza, I want something in return.' Sumni stated forcefully. 'I'm sending in ten pizzas here, how about you send out ten hostages?'

'I'm a reasonable man,' John replied, 'you can have five hostages but your officer stays with us.'

'No way!'

'In that case, no deal.' John hung up.

Sumni slammed the phone down. 'I can't give him a police officer.' He muttered angrily.

'What about me?' Marella said.

'Marella…' Caitlin broke in. 'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'Your friend's right, Marella.' Sumni said swiping his brow with a handkerchief. 'I can't allow it.'

'Tell him he can keep your officer but you get your ten hostages.' Marella argued. 'I'm trained for these situations. Let me do this.'

'Marella.' Caitlin stepped in before Sumni could reply. 'Could I have a word?' She didn't wait for an acceptance but dragged the other woman clear across the room to where they could talk without being overheard. 'What are you doing?' She hissed.

'Caitlin, this is the perfect opportunity for us to get inside.' Marella said. 'I can wear a wire and some surveillance equipment. We could see the layout and…'

'And Michael would kill us both.' Caitlin said firmly.

'You know I'm right.' Marella said stubbornly. 'I'm Hawaiian. They don't know who I am.'

'Marella,' Caitlin sighed and leaned a bit closer, 'I've been checking out the homicide of the gate guard and I think he was in on it.'

'So?'

'So if he alerted the police so they would arrive during the robbery and that was planned, this was always what they wanted; a hostage situation.' Caitlin pointed out. 'I don't think this is the gang that was operating on Oahu.'

'You think they heard about the robberies, heard about the party and took advantage of both?' Marella surmised.

'I don't know what to think right now.' Caitlin said quietly. 'It could even be Cordelli and if it is, it's likely that someone else is in on this besides the men inside.' Her blue-green eyes flickered around the packed room. 'It could be anybody.'

Marella sighed and brushed her hair back over her shoulder. 'Even if you're right, this is still our best opportunity to get more information about what's going on inside; you know that.'

Caitlin met Marella's serious dark gaze. 'I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?'

Marella shook her head.

'OK,' Caitlin said, 'but we keep the surveillance stuff to ourselves for now. Airwolf should be arriving any minute so I can track the feed from inside her.'

'Agreed.' Marella said. 'Can you organise that with Ellie outside?' She asked referring to the agent she had called to the site to assist them. 'I'll get Sumni to agree the terms with the gang.'

'Marella,' Caitlin caught her arm, 'for the record, I think this is a bad idea.'

'It'll be OK.' Marella assured her.

Caitlin watched her walk away for a moment before she headed outside to the white limo. 'I hope you're right.' She muttered under her breath.

\---

Marella accepted the glasses from Caitlin who nodded imperceptibly at her; the camera was hidden in the frame. The bride-to-be slipped them on and smoothed a hand over the crisp white shirt that formed part of the police uniform she had changed into.

'Glasses?' Sumni asked.

'All adds to the disguise.' Marella said covering. 'I'm ready.'

Sumni nodded. 'OK, I want this room cleared to essential personnel only!' The foyer had been mostly emptied already but there was a final rush for the door leaving only a few strategically armed officers, the Chief and the two women. He scowled at Caitlin. 'That's means you too.'

Caitlin nodded and hugged Marella. 'Good luck and if you get a chance, tell Hawke I love him.'

Marella gave her a quick squeeze before she pulled back and watched the red-head leave.

'Here we go.' Sumni handed her the pizzas and jerked his thumb at the officer covering the door. He rapped on it. The door opened and Marella walked forward. She was barely a step inside when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled roughly to the side.

John grinned at her before he jerked his head at one of his men. 'Danny, send the hostages out.'

Marella watched silently as a line of men and the tearful stripper were ushered out of the door, her father and Michael's amongst them. She gave an inward sigh of relief before the door was slammed shut.

John relieved her of the pizzas and gestured at a leather chair in the centre of the room. 'Take a seat, sweetheart.' He handed the pizzas off to one of his men to distribute.

She followed his instructions warily as she began her review of the room. Her dark eyes caught on Michael's angry set face. She guessed he wasn't pleased to see her; Hawke looked just as perturbed. She gave a weak smile before she moved on.

'I wouldn't bother taking mental notes, sweetheart.' John crouched down in front of her suddenly. 'You're not leaving until we do.' His finger stroked down her cheek. 'You're a bit of a strange choice for a hostage, don't you think?'

'I am?' Marella's eyes flickered warningly to Michael to stay still.

'Definitely.' John smiled. 'I'm guessing you're not a police officer at all, are you Ms Chappelier?'

Marella stared at him and kept quiet.

'You don't need to say anything.' John laughed. 'I already know everything. Why'd you think I let your Daddy go?'

'Leave her alone!' Michael blurted out struggling to his feet.

Hawke swore under his breath and got to his.

'And this must be the groom-to-be and what?' John's pale grey eyes flickered to Hawke. 'The best man?'

'I said leave her alone.' Michael said straightening to his full height and glaring at John. He felt Hawke tense beside him.

'And I say you should sit down and keep out of this.' John said aiming his gun at him.

'Michael, please.' Marella said urgently. 'Do as he says.'

'I would do as the little lady says.' John taunted.

Michael scowled ferociously and looked at Marella. She nodded and adjusted her glasses deliberately signalling him. He sat back down slowly and unwillingly; Hawke followed him a heartbeat later.

'Good.' John turned back to Marella. 'Now what do you think Daddy will pay for you?' He laughed and stepped away heading for the phone on the table by the door. He picked it up and dialled. 'Yeah. This is John. I want to speak with the Chief.' There was a moment's pause. 'I just wanted to thank you for the gift. Ms Chappelier is a fine addition to my hostages.' His expression darkened. 'No, you listen to me!' His finger stabbed the wooden table top. 'I want another two million for her.' He thrust a hand through his hair. 'I don't care how you get the money. Just do it!' He slammed the phone down.

On the other end, Sumni replaced the receiver in its cradle with a frustrated growl. 'He knows who Marella is.'

'How?' Tommy demanded.

'Maybe he recognised her.' Sumni said impatiently. 'Does it matter? He knows who she is and he's demanding another two million dollars for her.'

'I can't organise that kind of money just like that.' Tommy began panicked.

Caitlin's lips firmed. Don't worry, Tommy. I'll organise the additional money.' She patted his arm. 'You should go home.'

'I'm not going anywhere.' Tommy said bristling. 'They've got my daughter in there.'

'She's right, Tommy.' Sumni said. 'Leave us to do our jobs.'

'He's right.' Michael's father said quietly. 'We've given the police a statement. There's nothing for us to do here but get in the way.'

'Besides, Simone, Elizabeth and Angelina are back at the house worrying.' Caitlin said softly. 'I'm sure they could do with some support from y'all.'

Tommy nodded dejected. 'This is all my fault.'

'Mine too.' Michael Senior sighed.

'The party was a nice thought, guys. You weren't to know what would happen.' She shepherded them from the foyer and into Marella's car. She watched as they drove away before she instructed Ellie to get the additional ransom sorted. She had just turned away when a faint sound on the breeze caught her attention; she looked up and started smiling.

Airwolf.

The helicopter descended onto the lawn in front of the club house and Caitlin hurried over. Saint John was barely out of the cockpit before she hugged him hard.

'Am I glad to see you guys.' She said as she moved to hug her crew-mate the same way.

'What's going on?' Saint John asked impatiently. 'Is String OK?'

'As far as I know.' Caitlin said. She gestured at the club-house. 'Look, why don't you guys take a few moments to freshen up and then I'll brief you.' She walked them down to the club-house and introduced them to the Chief before she left them and made her way back to Airwolf. She let herself into the cockpit and hurried to the engineer's console where she keyed in the frequencies to pick up Marella's video feed. The fuzzy image snapped onto the monitor and Caitlin began her work. She didn't look up as the guys returned; Saint John climbing in beside her while Mike stayed up front.

'So what's happening?' Mike asked.

'That's surveillance from inside the room.' Saint John noted pointing at the screen. 'How'd you get that?'

'Marella.' Caitlin said dryly. She brought them up to date and explained what had happened.

'You didn't stop her!' Saint John exclaimed surprised.

'Short of tying her up and sticking in the trunk of a car, I don't see how I could.' Caitlin retorted. 'And even then I'm not real certain it would have stopped her.'

'Knowing Marella, probably not.' Mike commented. He'd seen enough of the agent in action during the past couple of months to appreciate Marella's stubbornness.

'At least, we've got this data.' Caitlin said tapping the screen.

'To recap,' Mike said taking a gulp of water from a canteen, 'Marella, Michael and Hawke are all being held hostage with another twenty-odd people. We think the guard at the gate was in on it and the gang always planned for it to be a hostage situation.'

'But why the pretence?' Saint John asked. 'Why not just take everyone hostage and then call the police?'

'To protect someone on the outside.' Caitlin mused.

'The guard?' Mike mused.

'No.' She shook her head. 'He was part of the ruse and had to be eliminated because he would never have held up under police questioning on the timings.'

'Not to mention it would have looked a little odd if they'd kept him alive.' Saint John muttered running his hand through his hair. 'So what else have we got? Do we know who they're protecting?'

'I'm thinking someone on the police.' Mike said pointing the canteen he held at them.

'Yeah, that's what I was thinking.' Caitlin murmured. 'I don't see how they picked up on Marella's identity so quickly otherwise.'

'They could have recognised her.'

'Hardly.' Caitlin scoffed. 'She's rarely on the island and there was no public picture published for the marriage announcement.' She sighed. 'I've got Airwolf running identity checks from the pictures of the gang members picked up on the surveillance camera Marella is wearing with the Hawaii police records. If we get a match it may help shed some light on who is their contact.'

'Do you think there's a link to Cordelli?' Saint John asked worriedly.

She shook her head. 'I wondered but Tommy told me he only started planning the party when he and Michael's father cooked it up together a couple of days ago. I think whoever came up with this,' she gestured outside vaguely, 'didn't have a lot of time to take advantage. That rules Cordelli out; it has to be someone local.'

'So our plan is what?' Mike questioned.

She looked at the two men. 'Whoever organised it wants the money.'

'So the gang will be allowed to ostensibly escape with the money.' Mike mused.

'With them meeting up with their collaborator later.' Saint John said.

'Which would give us an opportunity.' Mike noted.

'I can put a tracer in with the money.' Caitlin said thoughtfully. 'We can track them, catch them at the exchange and stop them from escaping completely with the cash.'

'Sounds like the beginnings of a plan.' Mike said taking another sip of water before offering the canteen to Saint John. 'But it would be good if we could get a handle on who the collaborator is before then.'

'Agreed.' Caitlin said.

'You know,' Mike continued, 'they have to be communicating with the gang if they informed him who Marella was.'

'We could trace the calls.' Saint John said hurriedly swallowing the mouthful of liquid.

'On it.' Caitlin tapped an instruction into the computer. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. 'I guess we wait it out until then.'

Both men looked as pleased as she was with the idea.

\---

Michael's eye was pinned to the sleeping form of his fiancée curled up in the leather chair in the centre of the room.

'She's OK, Michael.' Hawke said quietly.

'For how long?' Michael muttered. 'She should have stayed out of this.'

'Like you would have done?' Hawke asked wryly.

Michael glared at him. 'Don't tell me, you wouldn't be thinking the same thing if it had been Caitlin.'

Hawke accepted the comment with a slight inclination of his head.

'What time is it?' Michael asked.

Hawke checked his watch. 'Almost six.'

'It'll be sunrise soon.' Michael commented.

'Yep.' Hawke glanced over at the windows.

'You have a plan?' Michael whispered.

'No but I'm betting Cait does.' Hawke said dryly. 'Airwolf arrived a while ago.'

'Any guesses?' Michael asked.

Hawke rubbed his chin and gestured at Marella. 'I'm guessing they're going to go along with the escape and track the gang in Airwolf somehow, probably try and trap the other guy on the outside at the same time.'

'You really think they know there's someone else in on this?' Michael asked.

Hawke nodded. 'Marella and Cait kept the surveillance equipment Marella is wearing to themselves otherwise Bozo there would have taken her glasses away from her by now.'

Michael silently conceded the point. 'But they might make a move if they identify the guy before sun-rise.'

Hawke shook his head. 'Cait's an ex-cop, Michael. Her first priority will be the hostages.'

'So they're just going to let us go?' Michael said with disbelief. 'We've seen their faces.'

'They're obviously not bothered about that or they wouldn't have let the other men go.' Hawke mentioned. 'They're counting on whoever is on the outside to cover their escape.'

'It's got to be someone high up enough if he's going to mess up the chase.' Michael noted.

'That's what I was thinking.' Hawke murmured. He glanced at Michael. 'You should get some rest. You're getting married tomorrow.'

'I hope so.' Michael sighed and rubbed at his bad knee. He pressed his lips together. 'They're going to take Marella as insurance aren't they?'

Hawke figured he was right but he kept silent; there was nothing he could say.

o-O-o

Caitlin got out of the cockpit and stretched. She'd changed into the more comfortable attire of her Airwolf uniform and she was grateful for the extra protection it gave her against the slight chill of the early morning air.

'You want some coffee?' Mike offered passing her a take-away carton.

'Where did you get this?' Caitlin asked taking it from him.

'Police catering.' Mike said waving at a van close to the club house. 'They're passing them out.'

'Great.' Caitlin blew on the hot liquid.

' Saint John asleep?' Mike asked leaning against Airwolf's wing.

Caitlin nodded. 'Finally.'

'Did you get much rest?' Mike's eyes landed on her pale face and the shadows under her eyes.

Caitlin grimaced. 'Airwolf matched the pictures of the gang.'

'Oh?' Mike took a sip of his own coffee.

'They were an armed robbery gang that operated on Maui eight years ago.' Caitlin said quietly. 'Their run ended when they ended up in a hostage situation in a bank. Guess who was the negotiator?'

Mike raised an eyebrow.

'Chief Sumni.' Caitlin said. 'Of course he wasn't Chief back then.'

'So we have candidate number one.' Mike said.

'Candidate number two was also there.' Caitlin sipped her coffee. 'Strickland was part of the arrest team.'

'The homicide detective?' Mike clarified.

She nodded. 'There's no other connections as far as I can see. The gang got out of prison a couple of months ago.'

'Nice timing.' Mike said. 'We're certain this is an opportunistic crime then.'

'Definitely.' Caitlin tapped her paper cup. 'Tommy mentioned to me last night that he originally invited Sumni to the party. He's a member here.'

'Would know the layout.' Mike noted.

'Strickland's got a mountain of debt.' Caitlin went on. 'He's just divorced wife number three.'

'Busy guy.' Mike quipped.

'He might need the money.' Caitlin frowned. 'Airwolf's having problems tracing the calls. They're all internal.'

'Inside the club house?' Mike sighed. 'Well, that narrows it down.'

'Yeah. Both of them have had access to make the calls. The timings might be the key.' Caitlin mused.

'Talk of the devil.' Mike gestured behind her and Caitlin turned round to see Strickland making his way across the lawn to the helicopter.

She unconsciously straightened.

'Can I talk to you?' Strickland said without preamble.

Mike moved closer to his team-mate. Caitlin laid her hand on his arm. 'It's OK, Mike.' She gestured at the white limo pulling up. 'It looks like the money's arrived.' She nodded at Strickland. 'You can talk and walk at the same time?'

Strickland shoved his hands in his pockets as they began the walk together. 'The guard was in on it.'

'I know that.' Caitlin said.

'Well, now I know it.' Strickland said grumpily.

'Good for you.' She strode across the lawn.

'Look,' he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt.

Caitlin glanced back at the helicopter and shook her head at a worried looking Mike.

'The guard made a call into the police station just before he set the alarm off.' Strickland said. 'I know where that call went.'

'And why should I believe you?' Caitlin asked glaring at him.

'Because I want to catch these guys but I don't know who I can trust anymore.' Strickland pushed a hand through his hair. 'You've been a cop. You know how it is when you have to go after one of your own.'

'I know.' Caitlin said. 'You might not know who you can trust but I know I can't trust you.'

'You can trust me,' Strickland said, 'and I'll prove it.' He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. He handed it to her.

She looked at it. Her eyes flew back up to meet his. 'I'll think about it.' She started to walk away to greet Ellie.

'Don't think too long.' Strickland called out to her. 'I'm going to have to make my own move with or without you.'

Caitlin froze for a second but kept walking. She and Ellie examined the money for a second before she took the briefcase into the club house. Chief Sumni waved her in.

'Is that the money?' He asked pulling up his slipping trousers.

'Yes it is. All twelve million.' Caitlin kept hold of the briefcase. 'Have we heard from them?'

'Not yet.' Sumni sighed and rubbed his craggy face. 'We're expecting them any minute though.' He gestured for her to step over to the side. 'I think someone might be helping them.'

'Someone?' Caitlin prompted.

Sumni shifted awkwardly. 'I've been thinking about it and there's no other explanation for why they knew it was Marella who went in.'

'I see.' Caitlin murmured scanning his face with interest.

'You must have considered it yourself.' Sumni said looking at her intently.

'I had.' Caitlin admitted. 'Do you have anyone in mind?'

Sumni sighed and swiped at his brow with a handkerchief. 'Maybe.'

'I have an idea,' Caitlin said, 'but we should talk after the call.'

As if on cue, the phone began to ring. Sumni gave her a surprised look but walked swiftly over to pick it up.

'This is the Chief.' He looked at Caitlin, his dark eyes dropping to the briefcase, 'yeah, we have the money.'

'Good.' John replied. 'Now you're going to get me a helicopter. Don't worry about a pilot – one of my men will fly. It needs to be on the front lawn. As soon as I see the helicopter I will release all the hostages except for ten. You'll get all but one when we get to the helicopter. The final hostage will be released when we're convinced nobody has followed us.'

'That's not acceptable.' Sumni said. 'You release all the hostages before you get into the helicopter.'

'No way.' John said. 'I'm keeping one. Deal with it. If I don't see a helicopter on the front lawn in one hour I start shooting a hostage every quarter of an hour until I do.' He put the phone down.

Sumni sighed and handed the receiver to an officer. 'You!' He barked. 'Organise the chopper!' He gestured for Caitlin to step over to the side. 'About what we were discussing before?'

'I think I know who it is.' Caitlin admitted. She bit her lip. 'I think we're going to have to be clever or he'll bolt though.'

'OK. What's the plan?' Sumni said.

Caitlin sighed, her mind ticking over the variables. 'Here's the plan.'

\---

Hawke's eyes hadn't moved from John. The leader was glued to the front window waiting for the helicopter he had demanded. He had taken another call once the demand call had finished and it had seemed to upset him. Hawke figured that something had gone wrong with their plans and he was betting money that Caitlin had something to do with it.

He glanced over at Michael. The former spy had his gaze fixed on Marella; hers was fixed on Michael. It was a helluva way for them to spend the morning of their wedding, Hawke mused. His head tilted suddenly, his sensitive ears catching the sound of the helicopter.

'Get ready.' Hawke muttered nudging Michael.

'I can't let them take her, Hawke.' Michael whispered his face white with tension.

Hawke sighed. 'I know.' He just hoped they all made it out of the impending confrontation alive.

John grinned. 'That's our ride.'

'About time.' One of his men said.

'Let's get this show on the road.' John ordered. 'I want everyone but the ten we discussed ready to move out of the inner door in ten minutes. The other should wait by the outer door.' He pointed at the locked patio doors. 'I have a call to make.'

Hawke and Michael were ushered to their feet.

'Wait!' Michael said shrugging off one of the men. 'I want to change places with her.' He gestured at Marella.

'Michael, it's OK.' Marella said trying to reassure him. 'I'll be fine.'

'Get moving!' The gunman stuck the point of his weapon into Michael's side.

'Please.' Michael insisted ignoring the feel of the harsh steel. 'Let me go in her place.'

'What's going on here?' John asked coming to see what was causing the delay.

'He wants to take the broad's place.' His man told him smirking. 'Ain't that sweet.'

John sighed and looked at Michael. 'Do as you're told and you'll both live to see your wedding.'

'Take me instead of her.' Michael tried again.

John gave a half-grimace. His hand shot out unexpectedly and Michael went reeling. Marella ignored the gun being pointed at her to move to his side. It was Hawke who reacted slamming his fist into John's face. The sound of the guns all rising into place to shoot him had him freezing.

John tested his jaw. 'Nice right hook.'

Hawke saw the punch coming. His head jerked back but he remained standing.

'Now I suggest you take the groom and get in line.' John instructed. 'Or I'll shoot her.' His gun pointed directly at Marella's head.

'Just go, Michael.' Marella whispered. 'I love you.'

'I love you.' Michael said softly.

Hawke helped him to his feet and handed him his cane. He helped him over to the line of men that waited by the inner door. They looked back at Marella who was ushered to her place by the outer one. As the inner door swung open and they started to file out, Michael held her gaze for as long as he could before he found himself in the foyer of the club house.

Caitlin wrapped her arms around Hawke briefly before she handed him an Airwolf uniform. 'I'll explain the plan on the way.' She said quietly.

'I'm coming too.' Michael said forcefully.

'They're making their move across the lawn, Chief!' The officer's yell had them all turning in the direction of the front door briefly.

'I'm sorry, Michael.' Caitlin reached over and squeezed his arm.

'They've got Marella.' Michael said desperately. 'I'm coming.'

'No, you're staying.' Saint John's hand landed heavily on Michael's shoulder. 'And so am I.' He met Michael's furious gaze head on. 'They're the best at what they do, Michael. Trust them.'

'We'll bring her back, Michael.' Hawke said firmly. 'I promise.'

Michael struggled against his urge to argue, to insist they take him with them. His gaze met Hawke's and the resolute determination in the pilot's eyes. Hawke had promised him and Hawke always kept his promises. He nodded jerkily.

Hawke reached out and patted Michael's shoulder before he spun away. He and Caitlin raced behind the club house to where Airwolf had been moved. It took them only a few minutes before Hawke took his place in the commander seat, Mike beside him and Caitlin at her place at the engineer's console.

'System's ready, Hawke.' Caitlin said crisply. 'That chopper is clear and headed South.'

'Let's get airborne.' He ordered. 'We're going to track them from a high altitude.'

'Got it.' Mike said.

Airwolf ascended into the sky and Hawke pulled back sharply on the stick taking up so rapidly most people on the ground missed seeing her at all.

'Are you sure this plan is going to work, Cait?' Hawke asked as he settled into a hover above the cloud cover.

'I sure hope so.' Caitlin said. 'But if you have something better?'

'I just want to keep my promise to Michael.' Hawke said.

'You will.' She assured him.

Hawke glanced back and met her reassuring blue-green eyes before he turned back to the blue sky. 'What's the status? Are you picking anything up from Marella's glasses still?'

'Yeah. It's all going as planned. They've transferred the money from the briefcase to their rucksacks.' Caitlin noted with satisfaction. 'It looks like they're going to dump the briefcase.'

Mike frowned. 'But that means it's definitely…'

'Yep.' Caitlin sighed. 'I hate it when I'm right.'

Hawke and Mike exchanged a look.

'What?' Caitlin demanded seeing it.

'You love being right.' Hawke pointed out dryly.

'OK, so I love being right.' Caitlin allowed. 'But this time I sure wish I was wrong. There goes the briefcase.'

'Good thing I placed a tracer on the chopper when everyone was distracted, huh?' Mike said cheerfully.

They tracked the helicopter for another ten minutes. It eventually headed for a beach on the East of the island, not far from the club house. Hawke landed behind some trees and he and Caitlin got out. They moved forward stealthily on foot, their guns in their hands, ready.

The helicopter containing the gang had landed by the surf. The pilot had opted to stay inside it; the others had gotten out along with Marella.

Hawke signalled for his wife to go left as he went to the right as a car pulled up.

Marella's dark eyes widened at the sight of the man approaching the gang. 'Chief Sumni!' She shook her head. 'I can't believe it's you! My father's your friend!'

'I'm sorry, Marella. I really am.' Sumni grimaced. 'It wasn't meant to go down like this but you did insist on putting yourself in the middle.'

'So what?' Marella demanded. 'You're just going to shoot me?'

'That's the plan.' Sumni nodded at John who began to raise his gun.

A shot rang out and caught John in the shoulder; he flew backwards landing on the ground. Sumni whirled around his gun drawn.

'Drop the guns!' Hawke ordered from his position behind a rock near the tree-line. He trained his gun on a second man.

Caitlin backed him up from her position across the beach behind a tree, her gun steady as a rock.

Sumni glared at her but didn't drop his weapon. 'You weren't supposed to be here. The tracer was in the briefcase.'

'I lied.' Caitlin called out.

'Why?' Marella demanded. 'You owe me that much!'

'I just wanted some cash for more retirement.' Sumni said sharply. 'It wasn't meant to go this way.'

'I said drop the guns.' Hawke ordered again.

'There are more of us than of you.' The Chief noted.

'We're not here alone.' Caitlin said.

Sumni smiled suddenly. 'Neither am I.'

'Drop it!' Strickland's voice behind her had Caitlin freezing in position. She slowly held her gun up in a gesture of surrender and moved forward a couple of steps as he pushed her out from behind her cover.

'As you can see your cavalry is actually mine.' Sumni said smiling broadly. He gestured at Hawke. 'I would really surrender now.'

'I don't think so.' Hawke said coldly. His eyes were flints of ice glinting in the morning sunlight. 'He's not our cavalry.'

Airwolf suddenly bounded over the trees, a strafe of gunfire peppering the sand as Zebra Squad ran out from the tree-line to take up defensive positions around them. Marella launched herself at Sumni as Hawke took out another gunman. The other two ran for the chopper.

Caitlin whirled, her leg shooting out in a perfectly executed kick to disarm the detective behind her. He tried to hit her and she blocked it. Her own punch landed and he went down unconscious at her feet. 'You are so under arrest.' She muttered.

Marella stood over Sumni, his gun in her hand pointed at his belly. Her dark eyes glittered dangerously. 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you like the rat you are.'

Sumni glared up at her silently daring her to take the shot.

She lowered her aim and pulled the trigger. The bullet landed two inches from his crotch in the sand. A spreading urine stain provided the humiliating evidence that he had wet his pants. Her eyes dismissed him with contempt. 'You're not worth it.' She gestured for the commander of Zebra Squad to come over. 'Take him into custody.'

Caitlin pushed her own handcuffed captive over to stand next to the struggling Sumni. The two women watched as Hawke clambered into Airwolf and the helicopter took off after the escaping chopper. The sound of approaching sirens heralded the arrival of the local police.

'How did you know it was both of us?' Strickland demanded.

'You faked the phone record of the guard's call to Sumni. I'd already traced all the calls in and out of the club.' Caitlin said succinctly. 'But Sumni was the only one present when we decided Marella would go in. He was the only one who could have tipped the gang off. You both had to be in on it.' Her eyes flickered to Sumni. 'I wasn't certain about you, Chief. I hoped I was wrong.'

'So when you called to tell me you had tracked the chopper and Sumni…' Strickland began.

'I knew you'd come to help your partner in crime despite the fact you were supposed to be misdirecting the police search.' Caitlin confirmed.

'And you trapped me with the whole briefcase story.' Sumni noted in a disgusted tone.

'It wasn't a story.' Caitlin said. 'The case did have a tracer.' She paused for a beat. 'But it wasn't the only one.'

Sumni scowled.

'Get them out of my sight.' Marella instructed coldly.

Zebra Squad walked the dirty cops over to the police cars; the head of Internal Affairs got out of the first vehicle to take them into custody. She sighed at the abandoned rucksacks on the ground and the body of John. 'This is a mess. It's going to take all day to clear it up.'

'Nonsense.' Caitlin said briskly. 'We'll give our statements. Hand them over the video and other evidence we have in Airwolf and we'll still have plenty of time for the wedding.'

'You think?' Marella said hopefully.

'I know.' Caitlin said. 'I've been right so far this trip, haven't I?'

'Yes you have.' Marella said solemnly. 'Thank you.'

Caitlin stepped forward and hugged her. 'Hey, what else are matron-of-honours for?'

They shielded their eyes as Airwolf descended and Hawke climbed out. He ran over to them.

'What happened?' Marella asked after he'd given her a brief hug.

'Chopper ran into a missile.' Hawke said shortly.

'Less mess.' Caitlin quipped.

Marella smiled at her.

'I made Michael a promise.' Hawke said an arm around each of their shoulders. 'Let's get you home.'

Marella's smile widened and they headed for Airwolf together.

\---

'And I'm thinking about white-washing the floorboards in here; make it really light and airy. What do you think?' Sarah Hawke gestured wildly at the large open plan space that encompassed the ground floor of her new beach house. Her pretty face was lit up with animation; her blue eyes sparkling with an unhidden excitement.

Jo Santini couldn't help but grin at the younger woman's enthusiasm. 'It looks good. It needs a bit of work.'

'I don't mind that.' Sarah said finally coming to a halt. 'Two more days and it's all mine!'

'There's nothing like owning your own place.' Jo agreed. She reached into the baby carrier as Nicky started to fuss and soothed him.

'You're good with him.' Sarah observed, jumping up to perch on one of the kitchen counters.

Jo grimaced slightly. 'You know I'm beginning to think that Saint John agreeing to look after Nicky was his way of putting me through the infamous baby test.'

'The what?' Sarah asked with a laugh.

'Oh Saint John has this theory that at some point in a relationship, the girlfriend will always agrees to look after a baby to test the boyfriend's parenting skills.' Jo explained. She jiggled Nicky.

'Really?' Sarah drawled. 'Women actually do that?'

Jo shrugged. 'Personally I think it says a lot about the type of women Saint John usually dates.'

Sarah smiled. 'Well, if this is a test you passed it brilliantly.'

'I'm not sure about that.' Jo said ruefully. 'I was at my wit's end when I called you last night.'

'Teething's always difficult.' Sarah said matter-of-factly, her eyes strayed to the stretch of beach in front of the open doors where her son Chris was playing with the two dogs they were looking after. She had a feeling he'd ask her for one soon. Her heart swelled with pleasure at the thought she could probably get him one now they were settled. Her blue eyes moved back to the pretty blonde pilot. 'You're doing great.'

'I can't wait until Caitlin and Hawke come back.' Jo muttered putting Nicky back in his carrier.

'Well, at least Saint John's back later today.' Sarah murmured swinging her legs.

'Yeah.' Jo smiled. 'He said he and Mike will head home as soon as the ceremony is over. Apparently Airwolf wants to stay for the wedding.'

'I'm not sure I'd want to fly in a helicopter with a mind of its own.' Sarah commented.

'Me either.' Jo admitted.

Sarah frowned and bit her lip. 'Do they usually get into this much trouble?'

'Your brothers you mean?' Jo said looking up surprised at the question. She considered her answer and sighed. 'Pretty much.'

'Oh.'

'Well they are Hawkes.' Jo teased.

Sarah smiled. 'I guess.'

'I know one thing,' Jo muttered as she tucked a blanket around Nicky, 'I'm not allowing Saint John to have a bachelor party.'

Sarah's eyes widened. 'Has he…are you guys…?' Her voice rose in delighted surprise and Jo quickly shook her head as she realised the assumption the other woman had jumped to.

'No, no.' Jo denied. 'He hasn't asked me to marry him.'

'Yet.' Sarah grinned cheekily. 'He will.'

'I hope so.' Jo admitted.

'I don't think you have anything to worry about.' Sarah commented jumping down from her perch. 'He's crazy about you.' There was a wisp of envy in her voice; seeing both her elder brothers happily in love had brought home to her how alone she was in her life. She had Chris but it wasn't the same. She faked a smile and shoved her hands in her worn jeans. 'You two are getting on great.'

'We have our moments.' Jo noted. She straightened abruptly. 'I'm really sorry about not offering you my apartment, it's just…'

'I know.' Sarah assured her hurriedly. 'It was your uncle's. Don't worry about it.' She smiled genuinely again as she waved a hand at the empty building they were stood in. 'I haven't done so badly.'

'I'm not sure Saint John will agree when he sees the amount of work that needs doing to this place.' Jo muttered pushing back her fringe.

'Mike seemed OK with what needed to be done when he looked at the place.' Sarah said defensively.

Jo blinked. 'Mike? You mean our Mike?'

Sarah nodded, her mind already turning to paint colours and furnishings so that she missed the startled concern that travelled across the other woman's face.

'Sarah, honey.' Jo crossed over the room.

'Hmmm? I'm thinking about a pale cream on the walls or maybe a sunny yellow.' Sarah mused. 'What do you think?'

'Sounds good,' Jo said quickly, 'Sarah, when was Mike over?'

'Huh?' Sarah waved a hand at her. 'When the builder came to give me the quote on the repairs. String couldn't make it so he sent Mike to stand-in.'

'String sent Mike?' Jo repeated in disbelief.

Something in Jo's tone finally caught Sarah's attention. 'Is something wrong?'

'No, nothing.' Jo denied immediately. She saw Sarah delicately raising an eyebrow in disbelief. 'It's just…you're not getting sweet on Mike are you?'

Sarah blushed furiously and whirled away. 'Of course not.'

Which meant yes, Jo thought exasperatedly. 'Well, that's good,' she replied, 'because I'd hate to see you get hurt. You know he's a huge flirt.'

'I know.' Sarah muttered. She sighed and desperately searched for something to change the subject. 'I guess we'd better get back to the air field.'

'Yeah.' Jo agreed. She needed to talk to Caitlin, she decided. There had to be some nice harmless twenty-something men they could scare up between them for Sarah. 'Let's go.'

\---

Hawke looked at the pale grey tie in the mirror and sighed. He undid it with a frustrated jerk and started again.

'Here let me do that.' Saint John crossed the room and expertly fixed his brother's tie.

'Thanks.' Hawke said.

Saint John nodded as he stepped back and critically looked over his work. 'You're good to go.' He turned Hawke back to the mirror.

Hawke sighed again but with relief. 'I should thank you for coming.'

Saint John shrugged. 'I didn't really do anything.'

'You were here for Caitlin.' Hawke said firmly. 'I know she appreciated the support.'

Saint John warmed with his brother's gratitude but he waved a hand as though to dismiss the words. 'It looks like you guys make a good team.'

'Yeah, we do.' Hawke admitted. 'Mike's a good guy.'

'Is that why you suggested he help Sarah with the builder?' Saint John asked dryly.

Hawke paused in the action of picking up his grey suit jacket. 'Larry called me. I couldn't make it. I couldn't reach you and Mike was around.' He shrugged into the jacket, tugged on his maroon waistcoat and straightened the cuffs. 'I didn't want her going with the builder alone and she wouldn't reschedule.' He frowned. 'What's the problem?'

'No problem.' Saint John said holding his hands up. 'But you know what Mike's like around women.'

Hawke's eyebrow quirked upwards. 'You don't trust him.'

'No, it's not that.' Saint John denied automatically. 'I just know how much of a flirt he is and I don't want Sarah getting the wrong idea. She's very vulnerable right now.'

'Even if Sarah does develop a little bit of a crush at least we know she's safe with Mike.'

Saint John's mouth gaped open. 'I can't believe you said that. Caitlin talked to you didn't she?' He commented accusingly.

'Yeah, she did.' Hawke admitted quietly. 'The evening Sarah arrived back from meeting the builder and all she could talk about was the house and Mike, and not necessarily in that order.' He added dryly.

'So she has developed a crush.' Saint John said triumphantly as though it proved his point.

'Cait seems to think so.' Hawke said. 'But like she said, even if Sarah has a crush, Mike's a safe option. Apart, from the obvious fact that he's not going to risk upsetting either of us, he'll make sure Sarah's OK whatever happens.' He pushed a hand through his brown hair sending the short strands askew and sat down heavily on the bed next to his brother. 'Look, I'm not denying if someone offered me a choice, no man would get within six feet of Sarah for the rest of her life.'

Saint John nodded; he echoed the sentiment.

'But Sarah doesn't deserve to be alone for the rest of her life,' Hawke continued, 'and sooner or later she's going to meet someone. We're going to have to deal with that.'

Saint John thought back to his conversation in the cockpit with Mike and considered Hawke's words. Mike was a flirt but he would keep Sarah safe, he considered ruefully, maybe he was being a little unfair on his best friend. He sighed and looked over at Hawke. 'Your wife is a wise woman.'

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed. 'If she wasn't, Sarah would be locked away in the cabin by now.'

Saint John laughed with appreciation.

'Besides,' Hawke gestured, 'I don't want us making the same mistake as our folks and end up scaring her away with some loser.'

'I guess not.' Saint John said quietly. He pressed his lip together thoughtfully. 'What did Larry say when he called?'

'He thinks he's close.' Hawke said.

'Which means?'

'He's close.' Hawke repeated. He patted Saint John's shoulder as his older brother glowered at him. 'He should have something for us in a week or so.'

'He's good.' Saint John commented.

'The best.' Hawke agreed simply, getting to his feet and crossing to the mirror to do a final check on his appearance.

'It's weird.' Saint John said. 'Thinking we're going to see our parents again after all this time.'

'Yeah.' Hawke nodded as he smoothed his lapel.

'Are you nervous?' Saint John asked.

'A little.' Hawke allowed. He stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets as he turned back to his brother.

'You know I don't recognise them when Sarah talks about them.' Saint John said leaning forward and clasping his hands. 'I catch myself thinking that's not my parents; my parents wouldn't do that.'

'I know.' Hawke said. 'I guess they changed.' He shrugged. 'Or maybe our memories are little out of whack because they weren't around.'

'Maybe.' Saint John mused. 'We are doing the right thing though, aren't we? Searching for them, I mean.'

Hawke rocked back on his heels. 'I think so.' He withdrew one hand and rubbed at his chin. 'Putting the Cordelli's out of business is definitely the right thing.'

'Yeah.' Saint John's face darkened. 'They'll pay.'

'You two done gossiping in here?' Caitlin wandered into the room.

Hawke looked at the simple silk gold and cream sun-dress that hugged Caitlin's body in all the right places and smiled in appreciation. 'You look stunning.'

Caitlin smiled. 'Marella has great taste.' She patted his lapel as he tugged her closer. 'You've cleaned up very nicely yourself.'

'Maybe I should leave.' Saint John commented wryly as the couple kissed.

Caitlin smiled over at him. 'You're safe. We have to be at the ceremony in another ten minutes.'

'Ten minutes, huh?' Hawke said suggestively.

She slapped his arm playfully. 'You need to check on the groom.'

Hawke dipped his head for one last kiss before he left and made his way along to the spare room Michael was using as a dressing room. He rapped sharply on the door and entered when Michael called out.

'How are you doing?' Hawke asked.

'Good.' Michael adjusted his tie and turned to face Hawke. 'What do you think?'

'Looks good to me.' Hawke commented. 'No last minute nerves?'

Michael shook his head and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'None.' He smiled humourlessly. 'Almost losing her today brought home how much I want to do this.' He met Hawke's gaze. 'Have I thanked you for bringing her home?'

'Anytime.' Hawke said easily.

There was a shared moment of silence before Hawke jerked his head toward the door. 'We should take our places.'

'Right.' Michael reached for his cane and hesitated.

Hawke picked it up and handed it to him.

Michael smiled ruefully and saluted him with it as they headed out of the house and down to the beach. A section in front of the house had been set aside for the ceremony itself; chairs had been set up with an aisle intersecting them, all strewn with white rose petals and decked out in gold and burgundy bows. An arbour had been erected as a back-drop to the couple as they exchanged their vows. Its simple white structure had been enhanced with white and dark red roses. The dark shape of Airwolf sat alongside the arbour by the surf. Someone had placed a white bow across her nose.

'Rivers,' muttered Michael under his breath.

Hawke kept his own smile hidden. He nodded greetings to Saint John and Mike, Michael's parents and Marella's extended family sitting across the aisle.

'You do have the rings?' Michael asked in an urgent whisper.

'Yes, I have the rings.' Hawke patted his waistcoat pocket to assure himself.

The judge took his place as Marella's mother hurried into her seat and the small orchestra that was set up on the patio began to play.

Michael and Hawke stood and looked back down the aisle. Angelina was first. Michael beamed proudly at his daughter resplendent in a white and gold dress. With her blonde hair shining, she looked like an angel. She took her place across from her father who smiled at her. Hawke winked at Angelina before his attention was pulled back to the aisle and his wife. Their eyes met in remembered nostalgia of their own wedding day as she walked towards him and took her place opposite.

Michael straightened as the music changed subtly to announce the arrival of the bride. His good eye landed on his bride.

She was beautiful. It was his only thought. The strapless gold dress she wore shimmied in the last of the afternoon sunlight, its stiff bodice giving way to a full skirt. The bouquet of burgundy roses she carried and the matching silk shawl were a startling contrast but one that suited her dark exotic colouring. Her dark curly hair ran riotous over her shoulders, one side pinned back with a clasp decorated with more flowers. Michael was barely aware of holding his breath until he finally took her hand and realised he needed to breathe.

'Dearly beloved…' The judge smiled and began the ceremony…

'Marella,' Michael's thumb rubbed across her knuckles as they looked at each other with solemn joy, 'I promise from this day on that I will love you, cherish you and make it my mission in life to make you as happy as you make me.' His ring slid onto her finger.

Marella smiled through her tears. 'Michael, I promise from this day on that I will love you, cherish you and make it my mission in life to make you as happy as you make me.' She slipped the ring onto his finger, her own rubbing it gently, possessively.

'I proudly present to you all, Mr and Mrs Coldsmith-Briggs.'

Michael tugged her gently into his arms and kissed her as delighted applause rang out.

o-O-o

The reception was held further down the beach; a traditional Hawaii luau with the Chappelier's neighbours and friends invited for the party. Michael excused himself from the gathering and limped over to a side table for a rest.

'Nice party, Michael.'

'Dominic.' Michael hid his smile as he rubbed his moustache. 'I was wondering if you would show up.'

'I wouldn't miss your wedding.' Dom beamed happily at the groom.

'Hmnph.' Michael looked at the smartly dressed ghost of the former pilot. 'I guess I should thank you; you were the one who gave me the nudge to ask Marella after all.'

'My pleasure.' Dom gestured over to where Marella was dancing with her father. 'She's stunning.'

'Yes she is.' Michael said.

The pilot's eyes strayed further down the beach to Airwolf. 'So is she.'

'She misses you.' Michael commented.

'I miss her.' Dom admitted. His eyes saddened. 'I miss all of you.'

'We miss you too.' Michael confessed. 'But I'll deny it if you tell anyone else.'

Dom chuckled, his laugh a little forced caught up in too much emotion. 'Who am I going to tell?' He looked over to where Saint John and Hawke were talking with Mike and Caitlin. 'You're always going to look after them aren't you Michael?'

'I promised I would.' Michael reminded him.

Dom nodded.

'Do you mind if I sit down with you?' The exotic accent had Michael's head jerking to meet the amused dark twinkling eyes of Marella's paternal grandmother, Sophie.

'Of course not.' Michael covered smoothly. 'Please.' He rose and offered her a chair before resuming his own. 'I'm just sitting here talking to myself.' He covered as a quick glance across the table confirmed Dom had disappeared.

'I'm surprised you're not asleep with the day you had.' Sophie said smiling. 'But I guess you're used to it.'

'Not so much anymore.' Michael admitted. 'I'm just glad we made it out OK.' His eye flickered to Hawke.

'He's a good friend to you.' Sophie commented.

'The best there is.' Michael said simply.

Her eyes went unfocused. 'He will need you soon.'

Michael lowered his glass of champagne. 'I'm sorry?'

'He will need you.' Sophie repeated her eyes darting to his. 'I have the Sight. Perhaps Marella didn't explain?'

'No.' Michael said warily. 'She didn't mention it.'

'It is only glimpses.' Sophie said. 'But I see that your friend will need you.'

'I'll be there.' Michael said unsure how to respond exactly.

Sophie nodded and looked down the beach to the helicopter. 'It is strange, is it not?'

'It's an unusual shape.' Michael allowed.

'No, I was referring to its spirit.' Sophie smiled. 'A warrior wolf able to fly. She must be a handful.'

Michael was stunned and speechless.

'Daddy!' Angelina ran up and tugged at his hand. 'Dance with me!'

Michael put his drink down and smiled apologetically as he let Angelina pull him away to the dance floor.

Dom chuckled as he watched Michael.

'You really shouldn't laugh at your friend.' Sophie chided.

Dom stopped abruptly and looked across the table. 'You can see me?'

'Of course.' Sophie said simply.

'How?' Dom demanded.

'Spirits are all around us if we wish to see them.' Sophie smiled at Dom's anxiety. 'You are safe. I will not reveal your presence.'

'Thank you.' Dom said quietly. 'I'm Dominic Santini.'

'Sophie Chappelier.' Sophie said. She nodded at the group Dom had been watching. 'You watch over your children still.'

'Well, they're not really mine.' Dom smiled sadly. 'But I made a promise to a friend a long time ago.'

'They are yours, Dominic.' Sophie reassured him.

'Maybe.' Dom allowed.

'You will physically leave them soon.' Sophie said watching the play of emotion across Dom's craggy face.

'Yes.' Dom sighed heavily. 'I was only given a year.'

'A year to repair what was once undone.' Sophie said catching another glimpse.

'Yes.' Dom nodded. 'They're close now though. They'll be reunited with their parents soon.'

'There will be pain,' Sophie noted, 'before it is over.'

'Not if I can help it.' Dom muttered.

'Not even you can stop Death.' Sophie cautioned.

Dom smiled grimly. 'I can try.' He looked back over to Saint John and Hawke, to their happy faces. 'I can try.'

Saint John shivered and glanced over his shoulder. He frowned at the table and the small wizened old lady who sat there seemingly talking to herself.

' Saint John, are you OK?' Caitlin asked concerned.

'Sure.' He forced a smile. 'But I think it's time we made a move.' He nudged Mike.

'Huh? Right.' Mike looked over at the dancing Hawaiian girls with regret. 'Time to make a move.'

Hawke gently removed the glass of fruit juice from his co-pilot's hand. 'Before you go, either of you want to explain why I found this in the cockpit?' He pulled a candy wrapper from his inner pocket.

Mike shot Saint John a panicked look.

'Give our best to Michael and Marella.' Saint John said rapidly. He grabbed Mike and the two men jogged away to the helicopter before Hawke could reply.

A moment later, Hawke slipped an arm around Caitlin's shoulder as Airwolf rose up into the night sky and disappeared.

'That was cruel.' Caitlin commented, a smile softening the words.

'Fun.' Hawke corrected. He looked over to where Michael and Marella were dancing with Angelina. He jerked his head in their direction. 'They look happy.'

'That's because they are.' Caitlin said her blue-green eyes smiled at him. 'So am I.'

Hawke kissed her.

'Really happy.' Caitlin confirmed as they broke for air. 'Really, really happy.'

A breeze wrapped around them for a second and Hawke shivered, his arms tightened on Caitlin reflexively. 'Me too.' He whispered against her lips. 'Me too.

fin.


End file.
